NEW FAMILY, NEW BEGINNINGS
by Rachel123
Summary: Better summary inside, smiles evilly


NEW FAMILY, NEW BEGINNINGS-  
By Rachelle Williams, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and ANGEL fan eternally-

Author's Note: Well, I really wanted some happy endings in season five, and I did not like Lorne running away, so in this fic he didn't run away. Again in script-style, for your comfy reading needs. Oh, yah, and Fred and Illyria are seperated, Illyria's new form looks like when she possesed Fred, oh and Wesley didn't die, and Lorne didn't kill Lindsey and Gunn survived. 

Summary: Angel and Spike are on other ways, both think they are the shanshu receivers, the one and only, but they don't know the PTB has given them both human life. Five years after the fight in the alley, Angel is married to Nina and has twin girls and his son is back, Spike is married to Buffy and Buffy is pregnant with his child, on a road trip to San Francisco to meet the Halliwel family (Yeah, it's a Charmed Xover) Angel's car runs out of gas, and he has to stop infront of a house... Which belongs to Buffy and Spike!

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs, Angel or Charmed, I only own Cassie and Casey, the twin girls. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyperion hotel is dark, very dark. Everyone is sleeping. We go into a room, it's dark, all of a sudden the phone rings, a groan is heard. It's Angel's.

ANGEL (Sleepily): "Hello, the O'Kennedy residence..." (Rubs his eyes)

PHOEBE (On phone): "Angel? Hi, It's Phoebe"

Angel jumped up now fully awake, and tried to wake the sleeping form next to him. A blonde woman batted Angel's hand away.

WOMAN: "Angel, it's 3 in the morning, go to sleep!"

ANGEL: "Nina, it's Phoebe Halliwel, Pheebs? Remember her?"

Nina jumped up, her sleep also gone.

NINA: "What happened! Another demon?"

ANGEL: "No, Paige is getting married!"

Nina snatched the receiver from Angel's hand.

NINA: "Oh, my god! Pheebs, really!"

PHOEBE (On phone): "Yeah, it's unbelievable, huh? I thought she NEVER could get married, but a new teacher joined the magic school and then they were going out, then BAM! 5 months later, here he is proposing!"

NINA: "Isn't it a little too soon? I mean, man, five months..."

PHOEBE: "You knew Angel for seven months only, didn't you two get married?"

Nina blushed a little, Angel, seeing this, knew Phoebe had mentioned something about them.

NINA: "Shut up! What's the guy's name, how's he like?"

PHOEBE: "Well for one: His name is Derek Orthans, and for two: He's really, VERY sweet"

NINA: "Oh, when's the wedding!"

PHOEBE: "Five days later. And, Piper, Leo, Me, Wyatt, Chris, and Bride & Groom would like you to join on the special day"

NINA: "Of course we will come!"

PHOEBE: "Thanks! The boys have been missing Connor, Cassie and Casey, they'd jump in joy when we told him we'd ask you to join. So bring the twins with you and Connor. Oh, and bring the rest of the gang"

NINA: "Whoa, getting a little packed up there but no problem. We'll take a road trip to San Fransisco"

PHOEBE: "See'ya soon, bye"

NINA: "See'ya soon too" (Hanging up the phone and turning to Angel) We're taking a road trip with the twins and Connor to San Fransisco, and so are the rest of the gang"

ANGEL: "No worries. We'll take our car, and the rest will take Gunn's truck"

NINA: "Great! Tomorrow it is"

ANGEL: "We'll have to tell the gang first, or they will wonder 'Were are we going?'"

At A Quiet House:

Spike and Buffy are sitting on the couch. Spike carressing Buffy's big stomach and Xander, a.k.a Eye Patch Boy, is watching with a smile. He had grown to like Spike in these past few years Buffy and Spike were married, and they were eventually befriended by each other, but Xander still did not like Angel and was happy he didn't get his shanshu. Dawn, Andrew, Willow and Giles entered the living room and sat down.

GILES: "Uh, Buffy, the doctor called. She says you will need these medicines for a little pain control"

Giles hands Buffy a note he wrote down and she reads it and thanks him, smiling.

SPIKE: "I am so excited. It's just another month. I can't wait!"

WILLOW: "Talk about can't waiting! I can almost cast a spell to get this month by faster!" (The others look at her scared) "But I won't"

DAWN: "I'll have SOOOOOOOOOO much fun taking care of little Lizzy. I just can't believe I'm gonna be a aunt to a future slayer niece"

Everyone laughed at Dawn's comment.

DAWN: "What's so funny?"

Back at the Hyperion: 

Nina and Angel have breaked the news of Paige's marriage and everyone is happy, including Illyria. She liked Paige more out of the two sisters, because she seperated her from Fred, which got her a chance to actually know the one she had once possesed.

LORNE: "Oh, sweet Harry! Does that mean I get to sing?"

NINA: "Of course, Lorne. They'd love for you to sing"

ANGEL: "Infact, Paige asked"

Lorne's eyes lit up and he started planning what song to sing first. WESLEY: "Splendid! I love weddings!"

GUNN: "Of course you do. After Fred and you got married, you were the biggest fan of weddings"

Fred blushed slightly at Gunn's comment.

LORNE: "I got to sing at their wedding too! I'm always the honourable singer!"

Yep, Nina and Angel's, Fred and Wesley's, Lindsey and Eve's (Yeah, Lindsey and Eve are family friends now) He got to sing first at all the weddings his friends ever had.

All of a sudden, Connor and his two sisters, Cassie and Casey came running in from the front door, Connor running because his sisters dragging him with them. They stop infront of the gang. Okay descriptions of the twins:

Cassie: A child mirror to her father. Has brown hair just like Angel, chocolate eyes, and a very runny mood, she sometimes broods!

Casey: A mirror to her mother. Blonde hair, grey/blue eyes, also very runny like her sister, but does not brood but gets excited at everything like her mother.

The gang smiled at the two girls who were driving their older brother crazy.

CONNOR: "A little help?"

CASSIE AND CASEY: "MOM! DAD!"

They ran and hugged their parents, who hugged them back.

NINA: "How are my little girls?"

ANGEL: "Did you guys find something interesting while out with big brother?" 

CONNOR: "No, but they pushed over another kid at the playground"

CASSIE: "He was pulling Casey's hair!"

CASEY: "And he was bothering Cassie at the swings!"

CONNOR: "And not just that, the other girls cheered them when they just did thatr"

NINA: "Okay, they do have a little hint of you in them, Angel. Being good and helping each other out"

ANGEL: "Yep, my daughters, ladies and gents"

CASSIE AND CASEY: "Aunt Fred!"

They ran and hugged Fred.

FRED: "Hey!"

Wesley faked heartbroken.

WESLEY: "And no hugs for Uncle Wesley?"

They ran and hugged Wesley, then ran at quick speed to Lorne and hugged him tightly, then Gunn, then Illyria. Illyria liked these kids. She loved them. Kids were the only thing keeping her busy while she had nothing to do. Then the twins turned their heads towards their parents.

ANGEL: "Time to take a shower"

NINA: "You're all sweaty and you can't go on a road trip with us and your brother to Aunt Piper's house if you don't take a bath"

CASSIE AND CASEY: "We're gonna go visit Wyatt and Chris! Cool!"

Fred and Illyria followed the kids upstairs to give them a bath.

CONNOR: "We're going to Piper's? Why? (Worried) Is there a demon!"

NINA: "No, Paige is getting married"

CONNOR (Happily): "Oh, my god! To who?"

NINA: "Derek Orthans, he joined the magic school as a teacher"

CONNOR: "Oh, how cool! And we're taking a road trip?" (Nina and Angel nod) "Great!" 

WESLEY: "Yes, but Gunn is gonna listen to noisy music while, me, Lorne, Illyria and Fred are in his truck"

GUNN: "And luckily not thrash you with it"

Everyone laughed, but Wesley only glared.

Later that evening:

Angel, Nina, the twins, and Connor are stuffing their bags into the back trunk of Angel's car, while the others are stuffing their bags in Gunn's truck.

GUNN: "Catch up with ya at Halliwel's"

ANGEL: "'Kay, bye"

FROM GUNN'S TRUCK: "Bye"

The O'Kennedies climbed in their car and, with Gunn's truck following them, took off.

-  
Okay, short. But still, please review, and kindly don't flame. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible. 


End file.
